


Home late at night

by TheShinyFruitcake



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Aaron Burr Being an Asshole, Baby Alex, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M, The Author Regrets Nothing, This Is STUPID, Why Did I Write This?, Wrote
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 07:24:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14051889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShinyFruitcake/pseuds/TheShinyFruitcake
Summary: Alex comes home late at night~~~~~This is a one shot.If you want me to right more one shot comment below I and I will make these a series.Thank you and good night





	Home late at night

1:00

It was 1:00 at night when Alex came back to the dorm from a long night of partying. Beer was involved and although Alex wasn't coming plenty somber at least he can still drive! Unlike John who had to get a cab! Wait.... The party was at John's house..... Well hope he has fun getting home. 

When he got to the dorm he wasn't expecting much and seeing that he couldn't see light underneath the door it was safe to say that his roommate Aaron was asleep. 

Slowly Alex opened the door. Hoping he won't get caught. 

The room was pitch black and not having a window didn't help. 

Alex sighed in relief at the dark room when suddenly

The table lap clicked on and there sat Aaron in his arm chair. His left leg was across the other and his head firmly placed on his nuckles. But something was off

Aaron was wearing a light pink, silky robe and had hair curlers on his. Head

Aaron stared at Alex before speaking, "well looks like someone has finally come home." 

"Burr what the hell are you doing." Alex said reaching his arm out to point out his outfit. 

"What I am doing is i am grounding you. You have no mother to ground you so I shall do just that." Aaron said tilting his head slightly. 

"Grounding? Why the f*ck?" Alex asked. Being very confused on the subject. 

"Young man there shall be no cusing in this house! My house my rules!" Aaron said raising his voice and pointing his finger at Alex.

"You are grounded for two weeks!" Aaron said

"What! You can't do that you ain't my momma." Alex said now feeling extremely offended. 

"I yes I am and I wish you would get over this new fase of yours." Aaron said matter-of-factly. Alexs face grew red with anger. 

"IT NOT A FASE MOM!" Alex yelled stomping off towards his room. The only respond Aaron had was a huge fit of laughter at what just happened. And as soon as alex got into his room he realized.

He just called Aaron mom.

Why the hell was he wearing a light pink robe?


End file.
